


what matters

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester





	what matters

It takes them a while to talk about it. They’ve been dating for months before she brings up the subject. They don’t have conversations like this very often. So much of their relationship is built on banter but all the deep stuff is there, even if they don’t talk about it. 

“I loved you, you know,” she mumbles into his chest one night while they’re traveling together on their gap year, “when we were fourteen.”

He’s silent for a little while, any longer and Beatrice would have spoken again. “I think I loved you too.”

“We were too young, you know? I mean, if we’d actually gotten together at fourteen I think it would have ended really badly.” She tries to play it off as a joke, but she’s serious. She could barely handle emotions are large as these at eighteen; her fourteen year old self wouldn’t have been able to do it. They probably would have crashed and burned, at least it’s easier to believe that. The alternative is that they wasted years apart that they could have spent together. 

“Bea, what we have is definitely too big for fourteen. Good thing I was a fucking idiot.”

She laughs and snuggles closer. They don’t dwell on the past, or at least she tries not to. She’s happy with where they are now and she doesn’t want to think about how he broke her heart. 

“But really Bea, I’m sorry for everything back then.”

She tells him it doesn’t matter. He loves her now and she loves him and they tell each other all the time. They were so young and it doesn’t matter what happened because they found their way to each other and that’s what matters. What matters is that they’re curled up together in bed on a trip around the world and they’ve applied to all the same universities. What matters is that what they have is real and it’s adult. What matters is that they’re in this for the long run.


End file.
